Nintendo GameCube
The Nintendo GameCube is a sixth generation video game console initially released on November 18, 2001 in the United States. It was developed and manufactured by Nintendo and is to date their most unsuccessful interchangeable disc/cartridge based system. Nintendo first mentioned a successor to the Nintendo 64 on March 3, 1999, a day after Sony's announcement of the PlayStation 2. Two months later, on May 12, 1999, Nintendo of America's chairman Howard Lincoln officially announced the console, which would be codenamed "Dolphin." In classic form, Nintendo remained quiet for over a year about "Dolphin," preferring to focus on the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color at E3 2000. It wasn't until August 24, 2000, a day before Spaceworld 2000, that the company officially unveiled the GameCube, the end result of the "Dolphin" project. The heart of the GameCube is a 485MHz, 0.18-micron, IBM-produced CPU called the "Gekko." The Gekko is based on the PowerPC architecture but optimized for game playing. The system's 202.5 MHz video processor, called "Flipper," was designed by ArtX and is being produced by ATi. ArtX is headed by Dr. Wei Yen, who played a major role in the development of the Nintendo 64's graphics chip. For its storage medium, the GameCube uses 8-cm discs based on a proprietary DVD technology, developed by Matsushita, that can hold up to 1.5GB. Since they are smaller than traditional DVDs, the GameCube is not able to play DVD movies, though through a partnership with Nintendo, Panasonic manufactured and distributed the Panasonic Q, a hybrid DVD-player console with GameCube hardware. The GameCube's controller combines elements from just about every controller before it, as well as introducing a few innovations of its own. In addition to the standard analog stick, D-pad and shoulder buttons, Nintendo has added an analog C-stick (often referred to as the camera-stick), moved the Z-button to the right shoulder and rearranged the button configuration so that there is a large A button surrounded by the X, Y and B buttons. The shoulder buttons L and R are both analogue, allowing the console to know how far they are pushed in, for things like throttle in racing games. Like the Nintendo 64, the GameCube features four controller ports. The regular GameCube memory card holds 4 Megabits of data, but the Digicard Adapter will allow for flash memory cards that can hold 64MB to 128MB, effectively giving the console the functionality of the failed 64DD add-on for the N64. A choice between a 56K modem and broadband adapter will be available for online connectivity, but neither of these add-ons is included with the console. Unlike the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color, which connect using an adapter, the GameCube will interface directly with the Game Boy Advance via the Game Boy Advance to Nintendo GameCube Link Cable to transmit information back and forth. Although many use the acronym NGC, its actually GCN, since NGC is already taken by another console, the Neo Geo Color handheld. Some might use simply GC. The last title released for the Gamecube was Madden 08. Launch Line-up USA: *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' Games See: List of GameCube games Top Ten GameCube Best Sellers *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Kart: Double Dash *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Luigi's Mansion *Animal Crossing *Mario Party 4 *Metroid Prime *Mario Party 7 *Pokemon Coliseum Resources *Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Nintendo consoles Category:Nintendo GameCube